youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Past Mermaids
Many mermaid shows like to build some kind of mythology, and part of that includes past mermaids, who usually influence the present with artifacts and guidance for the next generation. The Black Mermaid An evil mermaid with awesome powers, the primary enemy of'' ''Lucy and Jack. Years ago, she exchanged her beauty for albino-white skin and black hair and tail, and set out to conquer the world, along with her followers. She was defeated and apparently destroyed, but her soul turned into a gas, and slowly, she began to regain power. She fought Lucy and Jack, as prophesied, and was defeated, but only temporarily. Her powers settled upon her killer, Jack, and began to corrupt him. Faith Faith is an evil mermaid from 1831 and an enemy of Serena, Jackie and Emily. She apparently died some time ago, but was roused as a ghost when the present-day mermaids read a spell aloud. At that point, she began trying to kill the mermaids to gain enough power to resurrect herself. The girls managed to kill her, but only destroyed one of her nine lives. She is associated with a mysterious shadow, but no one knows whether it serves her or vice versa. Her diary is also an important artifact: she kept it when she was nine, she can use it to spy on others, and it may have something to do with her eternal youth. Hailey's Grandmother Hailey's grandmother was a mermaid at some unspecified time in the past. At her death, her granddaughter inherited (among other things) a locket, which eventually turned her into a mermaid as well. Lucille A mermaid who lived in 1839. She was captured by a Siren, who explained her plan to steal all mermaid powers and transfer them to humans. Lucille was able to escape and put this account in a book which Lexi and Sofia later obtained; her life after that was unknown. Mera Mera was a mermai''d ''in approximately the 1950's, and the original owner of Bella's locket, which she left in the woods along with a note warning Bella and Alyssa to beware the full moon. Later, Bella found a second note in the locket, telling the girls how to renew or replace their powers. Nicola & Friends Three mermaids from the previous generation. At age 10, Nicola wrote a letter detailing how to take on the powers she would lose when she turned 18, putting it in a box with the shell that was connected to her powers. Years later, it was discovered by her daughter, Lola, who performed the spell and became a mermaid. The owner of the second shell was named Jessica. Sarah Rose Mitchell Sarah Rose Mitchell became a mermaid when she was fourteen, in 1926. Apparently she was wealthy enough to not only attend school, but seriously consider dropping out because of teasing over her mermaid obsession. She kept a diary about her experiences, and eventually, it ended up in a box of her possessions (including two necklaces, which may or may not have been magical). Her great-granddaughter Claire, also a mermaid, discovered the box years later. She gave one of the necklaces to her friend Hollly, who promptly became a mermaid herself, so this may have been what triggered Sarah's transformation. The Two Queens Two sisters who disputed which of them should rule the seas. At last, the evil queen created a magical diamond with the intent of flooding the Earth; somehow, if the ocean was bigger than its current size, her sister would lose control and have to hand the throne over. Her sister shattered the diamond into twelve pieces. Apparently the evil queen had a child at some point, since it was prophesied that she would rise up in the body of one of her descendants to try again, and she eventually did. Two former humans were destined to stop her, and when Enna and Marie became mermaids, they were given the job. "The White Mermaid" Fan-created name; the unnamed mermaid who originally defeated the Black Mermaid. She was originally a human girl, but the battle with the Black Mermaid left her a mermaid for all eternity. Realizing that the Black Mermaid was returning, the White Mermaid turned Lucy into a mermaid, and passed on the mission to her. She has only appeared as a duplicate of Lucy in telepathic visions, on the grounds that this was the best form to communicate. Although she had years of experience and a talent for potion-making, she wasn't omniscient, and her ability to help Lucy and Jack was limited. Category:Mythology